1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device capable of inspecting a crack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel including a flexible substrate may be partially curved or bent. For example, a portion of a non-display area in which no image is displayed is bent to implement a narrow bezel. In addition, a portion of a display area in which an image is displayed may be bent to realize a display device having a curvature. In this case, when a crack occurs through signal lines arranged in the flexible substrate, the driving of the display device becomes poor, and a quality of the display device is deteriorated.